Not Without My Mannequin
Not Without My Mannequin is the second episode of the second season of Nightmare Fuel TV. It is the eleventh episode overall. Featured clips * A nude black man holding a mug. * A dude in a whale suit flailing on his bed. * An old man sitting on and popping balloons. * A kid singing in a pitched up voice. * An EverythingIsTerrible edit of a guy in bed claiming he's pregnant. * A man eyeing you eerily * The Raptors mascot causing more trouble, as he devours a cheerleader. * Another EverythingIsTerrible edit, this one parodies a Christian service scene. The server later complains about Pokémon. * "ALERT! SHARK ALERT!" * A kid telling his father not to talk while he sucks dick. * A woman telling about how she forced pets to bathe, which leads to.... * ….a cat getting showered. * An old man shaking his butt while singing "FUCK DAT ASS!" * Another few songs by Tonetta. * A guy saying that a dead communist is the best kind. * A clip from Scarface, specifically the "Say hello to my little friend!" scene. * A robot band performing, with lightning effects in the back. * Yet another EverythingIsTerrible edit, this of a man who experienced the Internet for the first time. * A man in...tiger garb(?) attempting to prevent bullying in school. His theme song plays later on. * A muscular man's tone deaf karaoke session. * A person in a teddy bear costume sitting on a bed. * Possibilities of alien life. The fourth EverythingIsTerrible edit featured. * A rather awkward Vulva commercial. * More pranks from Mediocre Films. * A man having sex with a hooker ends up getting an unexpected celebration. * A cartoon involving a Japanese man killing various soldiers. * An explosive edit of the 2 Bunnies In 2 Cups video. * How two became meant to be....with a bit of farm horse bestially. * Speaking of horses, one appears circling a statue of one, thinking it's real. * A boy expressing his distaste for furries…... * ….and then a singer gets humped by a man in a grey bear costume. * A short film entitled Baby Discipline, satirizing caretaking methods. * Some woman with an incredibly deep voice. * A man hiding under the sand to capture sea birds. * A dog getting Pops poured over him. * A failed attempt at a perfect basket sends the ball into a player's face. * The music video from Die Antwoord's "Enter The Ninja". * A baby's floor scoot causing its limbs to flail. * A bobsleigh rider ripping his jersey. * A woman singing strangely about time travel. * A newscaster being savage about a climber's blindness and gayness. * A guy raving while making music. * A chubby, bearded man dressed as a Japanese school girl. * More footage courtesy of EverythingIsTerrible; this time it's about automatic revolvers. * A weather man cracking dick jokes. * A kangaroo with punching gloves socking its trainer. * An African man drinking....something. * A goth man's failure at picking up women. He then tries to marry a mannequin. * More from EIT; here we have a spiritual woman, I guess. * An unconscious man dozing off at a check-up. * An Asian kid rapping. * A fat man rubbing his stomach. * A shirtless kid punching the air to metal music. * A disturbing music video set to Nine Inch Nails. * More EIT; a man tries to put paper into the computer screen, and generally misusing it. * A man with a distorted face speaking to his wife. * Dr. William Mount speaking of sending men to space and other bizarre happenings. * Another chubby man exercising. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes